conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Future World News
Well... La Lega isn't really divided now. The ratified the seperation in 2000 and in 2003 North Italy recoverd south Italy back because of their leftist politic. First their were riots and yes, maybe the whole world was angry about the thing with the pope, but that was 9 years ago. Italy is one state again (without sicily) for 6 years now. So please correct it! --OsMythos 16:35, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Sicily is a part of Italy, if it is separated how can you say it is united? Firstly, something having been done in the year 2000 kind of is a paradox, since the nation of Italy was a major part of the Three-days war's conclusion, something that would have been impossible if it were in control of the new nation you have created. Secondly, the policy of the new Italy seems utterly unlike the policy pursued by the Italy that managed to negotiate a peace during the 3-day war. So, purely for the record, can you either change the time the nation was formed to recently, or simply base it in Dimension 2 with the REpublic of Southeast Asia? Sun Ling 17:09, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, sorry didn't notice that. I'll change the history. The Italy of the former events was Italy without northern Italy building La Lega (which was existing for several years), and this old italy is now endangered by La Lega, if this solution is acceptable for you. --OsMythos 17:31, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Well, it's not necessary--you can simply create it in the second dimension (which can interact with the first--the Republic of Southeast Asia and Taiping are built on the same area, and yet they have relations). If that happens, then you don't have to change a thing and I can simply retract my last news update. Sun Ling 17:35, 14 February 2009 (UTC) If it's possible, I would prefer to stay in the first dimension. I think two dimensions are very strange. And also I don't have to change a lot, because there's nearly nothing written now on the La Lega article. I just write that the reunion with South Italy was today and with the help of intelligences in just a few hours done. OsMythos 17:54, 14 February 2009 (UTC) kk then, I will remove the article anyway. Pretend there aren't any dimensions. The dimension are for one thing only and that is so users may use land that has been taken by other users. All information, issues, events, wars, nations, people function and exist as if there is no second dimension. Everyone interacts on the same level. The dimensions are simply so one user can use land that has been taken by another user. For example, Taiping and Republic of South-East Asia. Both nations exist and function on the same level that everyone else does. There are just two separate countries using the same land area. All you need to do is edit the history of the Circum-Asia War. His nation now effects all the other nation's history. Because of Italia I will have to edit my nation's treaty pages and some info. United Planets 23:17, 14 February 2009 (UTC)